Cliffdiver
The two teams face off in their very first challenge: jumping off a one-thousand foot cliff into a small safe zone surrounded by shark-infested waters and building a hot tub out of materials they find in crates at the base of the cliff. As one team bonds rather quickly, the other team already finds themselves falling apart, with one person finding themselves on the chopping block, but it is someone's selfish necessities that gets him voted off the island first. Intro Chris stood on the dock. "Last time on Total Drama Island, twenty-two campers have signed up to spend eight weeks right here at this crummy old summer camp; then have to face the judgment of their fellow campers. They are about to face their very first challenge. Who will prove that they have what it takes to survive? Who will win, and more importantly, which of these twenty-two will be the first to walk down the Dock of Shame? Find out all this and more right here, right now, on Total ... Drama. ..Island!" Opening sequence (Cameras extend from trees, and underneath a seagull with a six pack yoke around its neck.) Dear mom and dad, I’m doing fine. You guys are on my mind. (Camera rapidly moves past Chris, through the forests, and up a hundred foot cliff. The camera jumps off the cliff and enters the ocean where waves begin rolling, causing a fish to be swept up and drowned as Bridgette and Geoff smile at each other, surfing.) You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer’s plain to see. (The fish is grasped by Izzy’s mouth who cartwheels on the sand and jumps onto a swinging vine, passing a tanning Justin as Katie and Sadie stare in awe. The camera heads to the dock where Harold is practicing kung fu moves and Beth is twirling her batons, only for the both to fall through the hole.) I wanna be famous. I wanna live close to the sun. So pack your bags ‘cause I’ve already won. (The camera zooms in on a totem pole where Duncan is carving a skull as Courtney glares at him, causing him to stop. The camera zooms back out where Lindsay is tanning. A shadow covers the sun with the camera turning to reveal Tyler hang-gliding trying to spell T + L, but loses control and crashes into the forest.) Everything to prove, nothing in my way (DJ is surrounded by animals until an arrow whisks past, scaring the animals and causing DJ to run as Ezekiel (with a bow) watches and runs with him.) I’ll get there one day. ‘Cause I want to be famous. (The camera zooms out to enter the Mess Hell where Chef is cooking. He hands a tub of soup (with Mr. Coconut floating inside) to Owen who eats the food rapidly much to Noah’s disgust as, outside, Eva is walking by, lifting weights.) Naaaa-na-na-na-naaaa, na-na-na-na-naaaa, na-na-na-na-na-naaaa! (The camera pans back to reveal the talent stage as Leshawna dances causing Heather to laugh until Leshawna tackles her. A bear rises from behind them and they run off as a deep roar shakes the camera and red eyes glow savagely.) I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous! (More campers join the chase as they dart back and forth) I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous! (The sun sets. A marshmallow on a stick is given to Gwen by Trent and the two smile until Cody appears, hugging them both.) Whistling. (Camera pans back as beat-up and bandaged campers gather around the campfire.) Act I The twenty-two campers overlooked the Cliff, staring a circular ring of buoys in the lake water below ringed by a wider arc of buoys. “Okay.” Chris said. “For your very first challenge, you will have to dive off this one thousand-foot-high cliff into the lake.” “That’s it?” Tyler interrupted, glancing at the water. “I can handle that.” “Piece of cake.” Bridgette said, high-fiving Tyler. “If you look below, the wide area represents the part of the lake that we have stocked with psychotic...man-eating sharks.” Chris said as dorsal fins encircled the safe zone. “Inside that area is a safe zone.” Geoff and Trent gulped. “That’s your target area which, we’re pretty sure is shark free.” “Did you say pretty sure?” Courtney asked. “We could die.” Chris ignored her. “For each member of your team that jumps and actually survives there will be a crate of supplies waiting below.” Chris gestured to the beach with sixteen boxes lined up on it. “Inside each crate are supplies that you’ll need for the second part of the challenge...building a hot tub! The team with the best one gets to have a wicked hot tub party tonight. The losers will be sending someone home. Let’s see, Killer Bass, you’re up first.” Heather smirked. “Good luck fishies. Try not to join the other sleeping fishes.” Bridgette stared at the plummet. “Oh...wow, on second thought, who wants to go first?” Courtney, Duncan, Eva, Geoff, Harold, Noah, and Tyler looked at each other expectantly. Justin winked at his reflection in the water. “I’ll do it!” Izzy volunteered, cartwheeling toward the cliff. “I have this whole routine that I save for dropping off insane heights. Watch!” She readied herself into a stance, stumbled, and flew off the edge of the cliff. “Izzy!” Bridgette warned. The Killer Bass rushed to the side of the cliff, each shouting pleas for her to look out. As Izzy cackled hysterically, a shark poked its head out of the water and opened his mouth, ready for a snack. “Well, looks like we lost a teammate.” Duncan muttered. Izzy shrieked in delight. “Look out below!” She landed on the shark’s nose and somersaulted onto the beach, raising her hands in triumph. “C’mon guys, it’s totally safe,” She glanced at the shark. “If you do exactly what I just did.” “Not all of us are psycho hose beasts.” Noah shouted back. “Well, who’s going to jump?” Courtney asked, staring at each of her teammates. “She did it. Yeah! Yeah! I’m next.” Tyler said. “Cowabunga!” Tyler cheered as he leaped off the cliff. The jock opened his eyes and screamed as he crashed into a dinghy. “Oh!” Izzy laughed. “Now, that was bad!” Duncan looked at Courtney. “After you, Princess.” “What? I can’t jump!” Courtney protested. “I...I...uh...have a medical condition." “Do not!” Duncan said. “Do too.” Courtney scoffed, turning away from Duncan. “If you’re such a bad boy, then why don’t you jump?” Duncan looked at the water in terror. Chris jumped in between the two. “Oh, I forgot, if you refuse to jump, then you get to work the penalty chicken hat.” He raised a yellow hat in the shape of a chicken. "Take it off and you suffer a penalty." “No one calls Duncan a chicken.” Duncan growled. “Then jump.” Courtney taunted. “Can one of you just jump already?” Leshawna complained. “We’ve got a second part to complete!” Duncan rolled his eyes. “If I die, it’s on your conscience.” “You won’t die...will he?” Courtney asked. “Probably.” Chris shrugged. “Now, get going.” Duncan rolled his eyes and jumped, crossing his arms in indifference. “Eh, it’s not so bad.” “Look out below!” Noah warned as he jumped after Duncan. Eva grunted as she dove after Duncan and Noah. “Woo hoo!” Geoff cheered, waving his hands in the air. Harold leaped off the cliff. “Cannonball!” The dweeb slammed into the water, crushing his body against the surface. Duncan laughed as he, Noah, and Eva watched from the beach. “What a dork.” “Looks like all the guys have jumped.” Chris noted. “I’m a girl!” Eva roared from the sand. “Will the females follow suit?” Chris continued. “Wait, we’re missing one.” Justin flexed his muscles. “Sorry, I don’t do anything that’d hurt my precious good looks. After the show, I’m due for a modeling contract.” Katie, Beth, and Sadie squealed. “If you don’t jump, you have to wear the chicken hat for the rest of the day and possibly risk being voted off.” Chris said, handing Justin the chicken hat. “Don’t worry, I have everything under control.” Justin winked at the camera. ---- “I don’t just have a good looking face, perfect hair, perfect abs, perfect knees, and a butt; part of all this.” Justin explained, gesturing to his body. “Is this.” He pointed to his brain. “I’m also a master strategist. I will find a cure for the ugly!” ---- A chicken hat wearing Justin walked down the Cliff, kissing his pecks as he caught up to his team. Duncan glared at him. “Dude, why didn’t you jump? You could cost us the challenge! Get back up there and jump, pretty boy!” Justin shook his head. “I only walk 500 kilometers a day. Any more will cause me to sweat which releases pores. Which reminds me, which one of you is going to carry me back to the cabins?” “You have got to be joking.” Noah said and face-palmed. Eva stared longingly at Justin. “I’ll do it. You can’t tire out those pretty legs of yours.” “Thank you, Eva.” Justin winked. Duncan, Noah, Geoff, and Harold glared at Justin. Bridgette’s screams pierced the air. “Nice sharkies.” The Surfer Chick backed away from the sharks as they approached. “I’m a surfer; we share ... uh ... a similar love for the water.” The shark smiled menacingly and lunged. A hand grasped her shoulder. “Ah!” “There, there!” Geoff reassured as he quickly yanked Bridgette out of the water. “I got you.” “Oh, thank you!” Bridgette cried as she buried her head in Geoff’s chest. Duncan raised his thumb in approval. “How did sharks get so close to the sand?” Harold asked. “All right, Courtney, you’re up.” Chris said. “Last Bass left standing.” “Sadie hasn’t jumped either.” Courtney reminded. “Which reminds me, where is she?” “I can’t jump without Katie!” Sadie shrieked, hugging Katie. “And I can’t jump without Sadie!” Katie wailed, clutching Sadie. “We would like totally die!” Katie and Sadie cried as they clutched Chris’ legs. “Oh, please, please, please, please, please, let us be on the same time! Please, please, please!” “I’ll switch with her!” Beth volunteered. Heather gasped. “No way.” “Fine, Beth, you’re on the Killer Bass. Katie and Sadie, you’re now on the Screaming Gophers.” Chris said, annoyed. “Let’s get on with the show, people!” ---- Beth (CONF) sighed. “I’ll miss being on the Screaming Gophers. Truth! But, the Killer Bass has both Harold and Justin!” She sighed dreamily then froze. “The only downside meant that I was going to have to jump. But, anything to be with Harold.” Harold (CONF) scoffed. “Me and Beth? If I was the last guy in space and she was the last girl, then maybe we’d have a shot. But on Earth, no chance, no way.” ---- Beth gulped, but quickly shook her head, erasing her worries. “Here I come, Killer Bass!” The Wannabe roared and jumped off the cliff, screaming as she landed in the safe zone. “Uh, why is Beth now on our team?” Noah asked. “Oh, I don’t know.” Izzy said rapidly. “But, if I had to guess, she switched teams with Sadie so that she could be with Katie and so that she could be with Harold.” Izzy laughed. “But, hey, what do I know.” “All right, Courtney, now it’s time for you to jump.” Chris said. “I wasn’t lying before.” Courtney snapped. Her face flushed as Chris flinched back. “I mean, I just don’t think I can jump. I have a medical condition, remember.” “What condition?” Chris asked. “A condition that prevents me from jumping off cliffs.” Courtney rolled her eyes. “You can chicken out if you want, but it might end up costing your team the win and then they’ll hate you.” Chris reminded. “It’s a calculated risk.” Courtney said proudly. “I’ve seen the other team and I don’t think nine of them will jump.” “All right, here is your chicken hat.” Chris placed a chicken hat on her head. “Oh, and just for laughs, this one does this.” He pressed a button and the chicken began to play the chicken dance song. The Screaming Gophers exploded into laughter. “So, let’s tally up the results. We’ve got nine jumpers and two chickens. Screaming Gophers, you just need ten jumpers for the win. And, if you manage to do so, I’ll even throw in a reward: a pull cart to put your crates in.” “Nice!” Trent cheered. “Okay guys, who’s up first?” “I’m sorry, there’s no way I’m doing this.” Heather threw back her head. “Why not?” Katie asked. “Uh, hello, national TV., I’ll get my hair wet.” Heather responded as if it should have been obvious. “You’re kidding, right?” Gwen asked. “If she’s not jumping, then I’m not jumping.” Lindsay said. She stared triumphantly at Heather. “Oh, you’re doing it.” Leshawna demanded. “Says, who?” Heather said. “Uh, we’ll just be waiting by the beach.” Trent said nervously as he, Ezekiel, and Cody backed up. “Ready guys?” “Yeah, yeah, let’s go.” Cody agreed. He and Trent leaped off the side of the Cliff and plummeted into the freezing water below. “Eh, I’ll stay here in case they need any help.” Ezekiel said. “Says me!” Leshawna yelled. “I’m not losing this challenge ‘cause you got your hair day, you spoiled little daddy’s girl.” Lindsay walked up to Gwen. “I think it’s safer if we took the drop. C’mon, Greta!” “It’s Gwen.” Gwen scoffed. “Idiot.” “Guys, Greta forgot her name!” Lindsay wailed. “C’mon, we have to take you to the infirmary or you’ll like totally die.” Lindsay tugged on Gwen’s arm, dragging her to the cliff. “Wait!” Gwen said. Lindsay cheered as she leaped over the side of the cliff, taking Gwen with her. “Back off, ghetto-glamour, too-tight pants-wearing, rap-star wannabe.” Heather said. “Mall-shopping, ponytail-wearing, teen-girl reading, peaking in high school prom queen!” Leshawna countered. “Well, at least I’m popular.” Heather hissed. “You’re jumping!” Leshawna said. “Make me!” Heather said. Leshawna grabbed Heather and heaved her into the air before throwing her off the cliff. Heather screamed in horror. Noah snickered as he watched the debacle from the beach. “Excellent.” Heather emerged from the water. “Leshawna, you are so dead.” “Hey, I throw you into the safe zone didn’t I?” Leshawna shouted back. “Now I just hope I can hit it too.” The Sister With ‘Tude took in a breath and leaped over the cliff. “Oh, wait for us!” Katie and Sadie shouted. “We’re coming Screaming Gophers!” They squealed and hopped off the side of the cliff. DJ looked down at the water. “Uh, uh, there’s no way I’m jumping off this thing.” “Aw, scared of heights?” Chris said. “Yeah, ever since I was a little boy.” DJ revealed. “That’s all right, big guy.” Chris said. “Unfortunately for you, you get to wear the chicken hat.” He placed the hat on top of DJ’s head. “That is like so lame, isn’t it?” Lindsay said. “Totally lame.” Heather answered. Ezekiel cheered and jumped off the side of the cliff, hitting a ledge and twirling into the water. Owen gulped as he looked down the side of the cliff. A shark grinned, gesturing with his head for the camper to jump. “Okay, campers, this is the final jump. The Screaming Gophers need it for the win!” Chris announced throw a bullhorn. He clasped Owen shoulder. “No pressure, dude.” Owen smiled. “Okay, there’s pressure!” “Yeah, you can do it Owen!” Trent cheered. “C’mon, buddy!” Cody said. ---- “The whole time I thought to myself: I’m not going to job. There’s…no…fricken way. You see, I’m terribly afraid of heights ... oh, and sharks.” Owen (CONF) gulped. “I’m looking at this guy and thinking, ‘There’s no way he’s going to jump’.” Geoff (CONF) admitted. “I actually thought that if he jumped ... he was gonna die.” Gwen (CONF) said. ---- “I’m going to fricken die now. I’m going to fricken die.” Owen said to himself as he neared the cliff. “Good-bye, cruel world! It’s been a good sixteen years!” “Dude, buddy, stop being so dramatic.” Chris said. Owen sighed and took one step before leaping off the cliff, “Oh, crap!” He screamed as he plummeted into the safe zone. A torrent of water exploded on impact, dousing the other campers and shooting them into the woods. “And with that, the Screaming Gophers win the reward!” Chris announced. “Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!” Heather cheered, pumping her fists in the air. The Screaming Gophers roared with approval as they gathered around Owen and began chanting his name. The Killer Bass groaned. “Great!” Courtney yelled. “That’s just great, people!” “Hey, Princess, you and Pretty Boy were the only ones who didn’t jump. Save some of that anger for yourself.” Duncan snapped. “Will the Killer Bass learn to work as a team? Is victory secured for the Screaming Gophers? Find out all this and more once we return!” Chris said. Act II The Screaming Gophers lugged their pull crates easily across the sand. “49 bottles of pop on the wall, 49 bottles of pop. If one of those bottles should happen to fall, 48 bottles of pop on the wall.” ---- The Killer Bass shoved their crates far behind the team. Duncan kicked his a few feet. “Why am I the only one pushing? Justin!” Justin called from afar. “What is it now, Duncan?” “Help me move the crate, man.” Duncan demanded. “I would, but I’m busy supervising my own crate.” Justin said. Duncan glanced behind him to see the model lying on top of his crate, sun tanning while Beth struggled to push the crate. “Should’ve stuck with the winning team.” Beth muttered. “What was that, newbie?” Eva said, pushing her own crate. “I mean, I like having to do physical work in last place.” Beth chuckled nervously. Courtney heaved on her crate as she felt something on her palm. “Ow! I think I just got a splinter.” Eva rolled her eyes and walked over to Courtney’s crate. “Shut up and pick up your crate, chicken!” She raised the crate and slammed it back on the ground. “Hey, I’m the only one with C.I.T. camping experience here, you need me!” Courtney protested. Eva raised an eyebrow in disbelief. She turned to Duncan. “You buying this?” ---- The Screaming Gophers continued their song. “32 bottles of pop on the wall, 32 bottles of pop. If one of those bottles should happen to fall...” ---- “We can’t even see the other team anymore!” Courtney said as a fly buzzed in her face. She swatted it onto her eye. “Ow! I think something just bit me.” Her eye began to swell. Duncan looked back. Harold and Noah had barely moved their crate’s distance. “Hurry up, weaklings. We don’t have all day.” Harold stopped pushing. “If I wanted to, I could push all these crates by my sheer muscle alone.” “Yeah, sure, you can.” Noah rolled his eyes. “He’s so strong.” Beth said dreamily. She blinked. “Where am I?” “In the middle of pushing this crate.” Justin said. “Why, you can push your own crate.” Beth noticed. Justin flexed his muscles, winking causing Beth to shudder. “No, no you can’t.” “Justin, quit foooling around!” Duncan shouted. “Can we go now?” Courtney asked. “I think my eye is swelling up.” ---- The Screaming Gophers neared the campgrounds. “...should happen to fall, 28 bottles of pop on the wall!” Katie and Sadie squealed. “Look, Katie!” Sadie squeaked. “It’s the campgrounds!” Katie said as the cabins soared into view. The Screaming Gophers cheered. “That was fast.” Lindsay said. “I’m pleasantly surprised.” Cody agreed. “Not fast enough!” Heather complained, raising her hands in exaggeration. “My shoes are covered with sand!” “Ok guys,” Trent said as they wheeled their crates in front of their cabin. “Let’s get these crates open.” He twirled a crowbar in his hand. Chris smirked as he walked past and plucked the tool out of Trent’s hands. “Time for the twist. You guys have to use your teeth to open the crates. I came up with that one.” ---- The Killer Bass sighed as they slowly pushed their crates inch by inch. Eva heaved two at a time, rolling her eyes at her team’s weakness. Harold collapsed on the sand, breathing heavily. “Harold, are you okay?!” Beth asked, rushing to his side. “I’ll give you mouth to mouth!” Harold stammered as he twitched on the ground, raising his arms in defiance. “N-no.” Beth leaned in to kiss him. “Your so-called massive muscles evidently forgot to include your heart.” Noah snickered. Justin yawned as he woke up, scanning his surroundings. “Are we at the campgrounds yet, Beth?” He looked around. “Beth? Beth?” “Push your own crate, Justin!” Beth protested. “I have to save my boyfriend!” “What is going on here?” Chris asked as he zoomed into view with his motorcross. “You guys are way behind the other team. Like way behind.” “Harold has chest pains.” Courtney said. Chris turned to see Courtney’s swollen pink eye. It twitched. “Oh my boxers, that’s bad.” ---- Owen, Trent, and Ezekiel rummaged through their open crates. “Let’s see what we have here, eh.” Ezekiel said as he pulled out hammers. “I think these are tools.” “Check it, I got wood.” Owen announced, taking out several boards. Trent pulled out a blue tarp. “I think this is a pool liner of some kind.” Cody walked up to Gwen as she pulled on a rope, attempting to open the last crate. “Need any assistance, Gwen?” Gwen coughed out the rope. “I think I got a rope burn on my tongue.” “No sweat.” Cody chuckled. He grabbed the rope between his teeth and pulled on the crate. “I...think...I...almost...got...it.” Trent walked up to the two and smirked at Gwen. She blushed and turned away as Cody’s eyes widened with happiness. ---- “Yes, yes, yes!” Cody (CONF) cheered. “Woo-hoo! I knew chivalry would get me in good with the ladies.” He scratched his head. “She blushed because she liked me right? Not because she passed gas or something? Nah, the Code-mister always knows when he’s scored.” ---- Lindsay grabbed several parts out of her crate before spotting Heather filing her nails. “Uh, Heather, shouldn’t you be opening your crate?” “Are you kidding? If I do that, then my trips to the dentist would have been a complete waste of time! That, and I can’t assemble the pieces. I’ll lose my manicure.” Heather said. She eyed Leshawna as she opened the crate. “Come with me.” “Uh, okay.” Lindsay said. Heather walked up to Leshawna. “I just wanted to say, I didn’t mean that about you being a ghetto rap-star wannabe, and I love your earrings. They’re so pretty.” “Straight up?” Leshawna said. “Well, I’m sorry about pushing you off the cliff and all.” “No worries.” Heather said. “I needed a push. Truce?” She held out her hand. “Yeah, yeah, you got it.” Leshawna agreed, raising her fist. Heather smiled nervously and fist-bumped it before turning and walking away. “Did you mean all that stuff you said to Lefonda back there?” Lindsay asked. “Leshawna.” Heather corrected. “Hah, no. She’s going down! And p.s., those are the ugliest earrings I’ve seen in my life.” Lindsay stopped walking as Heather began applying lip gloss. “Oh. So, if you hate her, why were you being nice to her?” “You ever seen one of these shows before?” Heather said. “Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer.” “Oh!” Lindsay said. “I’m your friend, right?” “Oh, yeah.” Heather reassured. “For now.” “Ow!” Cody screamed as he was thrown back from the crate. “Rope burn!” Trent braced his teeth on the rope and with one tug, opened the crate. “Alright guys, let’s get to work before we lose our lead.” “I’ll do it, eh!” Ezekiel volunteered, grabbing wooden planks from Leshawna and a hammer from Katie. “My dad told me that a man’s nothing if he can’t build.” “We’re more than capable of handling things ourselves!” Leshawna protested, grabbing the hammer from Ezekiel. “Yeah, we’re not just...” Katie started, grabbing a wooden board. “Brainless shoppers and cooks.” Sadie finished. Ezekiel scratched his chin. “My dad said all girls were like that. Leave this to the men, eh!” “You did not just say that, man.” Trent said. Duncan and Eva pushed their crates onto the campgrounds as Courtney came up behind them. “And we just lost our lead, way to go guys!” Heather complained. “Get to work and fast!” Owen said, throwing the pool liner over Heather as he rushed past her. ---- “Hey, aren’t you messing a couple of scrawny guys?” Leshawna asked. Courtney, Duncan, and Eva looked around. “They fell behind.” Tyler explained as he lifted his own crate onto the campgrounds, followed by Bridgette and Geoff. Courtney walked up to Leshawna, her eye twitching. “Ooh, what happened to your eye, girl?” Leshawna asked. “Nothing,” Courtney lied, smiling nervously. “Just an allergy.” “Think it’s getting worse.” Tyler said. “Shut it!” Courtney hissed. “We don’t want them to know that.” ---- Bridgette, Duncan, Eva, Courtney, Geoff, Izzy, and Tyler gathered in front of their cabin, watching the Screaming Gophers as they finished applying their pool liner to their hot tub. “Okay dudes, it’s not too late! We can win this!” Geoff said, grabbing the rope by his teeth. “Let me, Geoffy!” Izzy volunteered. She quickly grabbed the rope and yanked fiercely, opening the crate in seconds. “Uh, how’d she do that so fast?” Leshawna asked, looking up from the hot tub. “I said it once, and I’ll say it again, she’s a psycho hose beast.” Noah said, heaving his crate toward the Killer Bass. “Where are the others?” Bridgette asked. “Probably shark bait by now.” Noah said, shrugging his shoulders. “Okay, look guys.” Courtney said, standing up. “Geoff is right! We are going to win this, but we need a project manager. Since I’ve actually been a C.I.T. before, I’m electing myself. Any objections?” The Killer Bass shook their heads. “Where do we begin, Cyclops?” Duncan asked. “Open the crates! Bridgette, go find the nerds.” Courtney ordered. “We’re going to need all the small amount of work they can give.” The chicken song began to play. “Gah!” ---- Beth dragged an unconscious Harold through the sand as she walked back toward the crate. “Justin, wake up!” Beth ordered. The Eye Candy yelped and fell in the sand. “Ew, ew, sand’s bad for the skin!” Justin yelped, standing up. “Beth, we’re still not a camp, and we have two crates left!” “I know, I know!” Beth shouted, “I’m going to need you to help me push the other crate back to camp or we’ll lose the challenge!” She slung Harold onto the crate and begin shoving. Justin walked back to the other crate, staring at each spot inquisitively. “Nope, there’s no possible way for me to push this without destroying my pedicure. It’s probably a dud anyway.” The male model put his arms behind his back and walked slowly behind Beth, leaving the crate in the sand behind. ---- Katie and Sadie glared at Ezekiel as they hammered the remaining nails into place. Geoff and Noah attempted to duct tape the wooden boards into place. “Look, I don't mean to be a downer, but contrary to popular opinion, duct tape isn't going to fix this.” Noah said. “Where are the nails?” “It’s probably in the crate Beth was pushing, yo.” Geoff said. Heather handed a hammer to Trent. Duncan and Tyler wrestled for the only hammer. It slipped out of their hands and onto Noah’s groin. Ezekiel filled up a bucket of water and handed it to Cody who handed it to Trent who handed it to Gwen. She poured its contents into the hot tub. Geoff, Eva, and Bridgette struggled to hold together the leaking hot tub. “We’re here!” Beth announced, collapsing. Harold immediately woke up. “Where am I?” ---- “I think my body went into shock after Beth kissed me and that’s probably why I couldn’t wake up. If I had, my mad skills would have totally won us the challenge.” Harold (CONF) reasoned. ---- Courtney shoved Harold to the ground. “Quick, open it, we need the nails! Izzy!” “I’m all yours, Bossy Pants!” Izzy snorted as she rushed into view. “Oh, sorry.” She quickly grabbed the roped and struggled to yank it. Courtney gasped as a whistling Chris appeared on the beach. “Quick, Chris is coming!” The chicken dance song began playing in her hat. “Oh, not now!” Courtney took her chicken hat off and strangled it. “Shut up!” Her eyes widened as she realized her mistake. ---- “No one saw that, right?” Courtney (CONF) asked nervously. ---- Izzy struggled to yank the rope. “Guys, I think my tongue is swelling up from all the rope burns.” “Move!” Courtney demanded. She yanked the rope with her teeth, opening the crate immediately. “Quick, look inside!” Courtney, Noah, Izzy, and Beth looked inside and gasped. It was empty. “Where are the supplies?” Courtney asked, shaking Beth. “Are you sure this was the last crate?” “We can’t worry about that now.” Bridgette said. “We need more duct tape.” Duncan passed by, throwing a measly strip at Bridgette. “Sorry sweetheart, we used it all up.” A duct-taped mummified Tyler hopped into view, glaring at Duncan. ---- “Time is up!” Chris announced. “Teams, gather around your hot tub, and let the judging commence.” He walked toward the Screaming Gophers’ hot tub and tapped it skeptically. “This is an awesome hot tub!” “Oh, yeah!” The Screaming Gophers cheered. Chris walked over to the Killer Bass’ hot tub which was still being held up by Geoff, Bridgette, and Eva. He removed their hands, only for the hot tub to collapse. The host stripped off a piece of duct tape. “Really? What happened to the nails we issued?” “We didn’t get any.” Eva snapped. “Our last crate was a dud.” Noah said. “Wait a minute, we got a dud crate too.” Trent countered. “But, we did get nails.” “Yo Chris!” Chef Hatchet intervened. He rode a motorcross lugging the last crate to the campgrounds. “What do you want me to do with this last crate of supplies?” The Killer Bass gasped and stared at Beth. “You are so going home!” Courtney roared. “You sabotaged us, didn’t you? Didn’t you?!” “You were saying?” Chris said. “Wait a minute, it wasn’t her!” Harold intervened. “While I may of passed out, I have a sharp memory. Beth told Justin to push that crate!” “Justin!” The Killer Bass exclaimed. “That’s right, I remember!” Beth gasped. “Justin didn’t push the crate!” Justin stared at the glaring faces of the Killer Bass. “Now, now, just take one good look at me.” He ripped his shirt off. “Can you really vote me off?” “Oh, I wouldn’t want to be you right now.” Chris laughed, grasping Justin’s shoulder. “Regardless, it’s clear who the winners are: the Screaming Gophers!” The team cheered. “Gophers, you’re safe from elimination and, as an added bonus, you get to rock this awesome hot tub for the rest of the summer!” “All right! Oh yeah!” The Screaming Gophers cheered. “Killer Bass, what can I say? Sucks to be you right now.” Chris mocked. “I’ll see your sorry butts at the bonfire tonight.” Justin smirked as he flexed his pecks. “Ladies, can I talk to you for a sec?” “Yes, Justin.” Beth, Bridgette, Courtney, Eva, and Owen sighed, following him to the forest. Izzy, Harold, Noah, Tyler, Duncan, and Geoff scoffed. Act III Beth, Bridgette, Courtney, Duncan, Eva, Geoff, Harold, Izzy, Justin, Noah, and Tyler sat on the stumps in front of the bonfire pit. Courtney’s hat began playing the chicken dance. “Can I take this off now?” Courtney asked. “The whole day, remember?” Chris said. “Now, then, Killer Bass, at camp, marshmallows represent a tasty treat that you enjoy roasting by the fire.” He held out a plate of ten marshmallows. “At this camp, marshmallows represent life,” Geoff tipped his hat to Bridgette, who chuckled. “You’ve all cast your votes and made your decision. There are only ten marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper who does not receive their marshmallow tonight must immediately return to the Dock of Shame,” He gestured to the dock where a boat was stationed. “To catch the Boat of Losers. That means you’re out of the contest, and you can’t come back. Ever.” Chris raised a marshmallow. “The first marshmallow goes to...Geoff.” Geoff smiled and ran up to Chris, brandishing a stick that the host placed his marshmallow on. “Bridgette. Duncan.” The two walked up to Chris, delighted at receiving their marshmallows. “Noah. Izzy. Eva. Tyler. Beth. Harold.” “Yes.” Harold cheered. Beth blushed. “Aw, I’m happy that we’re both safe too.” Justin gasped. “B-b-but I thought Harold...ladies?” “Sorry Justin.” Izzy said. “You’re not really that good-looking.” Justin gulped and stared to see Courtney sitting next to him. There was one marshmallow left. “Campers, this is the final marshmallow of the evening.” Chris said. “Me? Why me?” Courtney asked. “I was a C.I.T.!” “I did mention there was a penalty for breaking a penalty.” Chris reminded. Courtney’s face turned white. “The last marshmallow goes to.. Justin shivered. Courtney bit her nails. Chris pointed. "Courtney. Sorry dude, tonight hotness just wasn’t enough.” Courtney sighed in relief. She stabbed the marshmallow with her stick eagerly. Justin sighed. “Looks like ugliness will never be cured.” He slumped his head and began walking down the Dock of Shame. He boarded the Boat of Losers and disappearing behind the ocean. “The rest of you, enjoy your marshmallows.” Chris said. “You’re all safe...for now.” ---- “Yep, this camp pretty much still sucks.” Gwen admitted. “But, now that I’m here I guess I might as well actually try to win.” ---- Cody stood in the hot tub and raised his glass as Gwen, Trent, Lindsay, and Heather sat around him. “To the Screaming Gophers!” “Woo-hoo!” Heather, Gwen, Lindsay, and Trent cheered. “Go Gophers!” Leshawna cheered, dancing. “Go Gophers!” Owen, Katie, and Sadie joined in as DJ and Ezekiel stood by the hot tub. “Go Gophers! Go Gophers!” The Killer Bass strolled up to their cabin as Courtney glared at the opposing team. ---- “After the elimination, Chris told me my penalty was to stay outside, and amuse those stupid Gophers when the song on my hat plays.” Courtney (CONF) said. “But no matter, they can enjoy their little party all they want, but I am going to win this competition and no one is gonna stop me!” The chicken dance song began playing. Courtney groaned. Characters Navigational Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:My Total Drama Island episodes